This invention concerns a method for removing an incorrect piece of weft thread which is not bound in by the warp threads from the shed, which may or may not have been beaten up against the fell line.
A weaving machine is known from British patent No. 1.430.520 which is equipped with means for removing from the shed pieces of weft thread, in particular pieces of weft thread which have arisen as a result of weft break in the shed. In the event of a thread break, both pieces of weft thread are simply pulled out of the shed by their ends which lie outside the shed. Such a method has the disadvantage that the pieces of weft thread, particularly when they have already been beaten up, are difficult to remove from the fell line.
A solution for the faultless release of an incorrect piece of weft thread has been described in Dutch patent application No. 8602191 of applicant, in which the piece of weft thread which has already been beaten up is first released from the fell line and then removed from the shed. In this method the incorrect piece of weft thread closest to the weft insertion side of the shed remains connected to, or fastened to, the weft thread supply. If the piece of weft thread has already been bound in by the warp threads, the binding is undone and a new weft thread is inserted in the shed. The newly inserted weft thread carries, during its transport through the shed, the incorrect piece of weft thread with it, so that the latter is released in the form of a loop and subsequently removed from the opposite side of the shed. The fact that the incorrect piece of weft thread is released in the form of a loop means that only a limited force need be exercised for this purpose. However, in the case of a gripper weaving machine, the aforementioned method has the disadvantage that because of the limited motion of the grippers, the incorrect piece of weft thread cannot be pulled entirely free.
Because of the fact that in the method according to NL No. 8602191, the newly inserted weft thread and the incorrect piece of weft thread connected to it are removed from opposite the insertion side of the shed, this method is not easily adaptable to removing loose incorrect pieces of weft thread from the shed in a weaving machine.